Project: Divide and Conquer!
by Evident Disaster
Summary: This is now a mini story archive of all unfinished or frozen plans which never came to life. I've stored all the ones that are also being prepared and i hope that you as the readers would be able to help me out. I need those to volunteer for pre-reading.
1. Must be READ!

Notice!

This must be read by all new readers, and on occasion by the readers who've volunteered or etc. I have thought up a few dozen ideas of new stories and projects, please for the love of the merciful whatever make sure to not miss these updates.

Okay, so here's how it is going to go:

Post reviews on the selected stories you'd think would be interesting or good, other stories that don't make the cut needs to have more than 3 bad reviews over good reviews, make sure that they are straight answers, I don't need to go chasing everyone who types something vague about it.

All those who want to volunteer for the positions of my pre-readers must admit this by PM; I won't accept to people putting things up on review, I need you to contact me directly by PM.

Last of all do not for the love of god start burning things down when I'm going over your reviews, stories are bad I'll know about, just say it once.

XXXXX

Okay here are the other things you need to know:

Requests will be taken by me, just put that in review or direct PM.

All requests that I take will now be posted here as well as an idea, so just make sure that anyone who remarks badly will not be your fault but probably mine, seeing as I'm the one trying to deliver it.

Also any OC of other authors must be processed correctly, as in go check with them before coming to me.

XXXXX

Any ideas for new characters weapons or technologies must also be put in and please remember that I do not know much about fantasy stories and such, sci-fi and mostly modern stories are in my alley and I'll happily try fantasy when I can. But please remember that I have little clue as to what certain jargon that you speak means as much as a steaming pile of C- so just keep that in mind.

Without further, adieu here we go…

XXXXX

PS- Any artists that read, please make yourselves known, I was hoping to get a few things done up on requests for characters or stories.


	2. Deus Ex Machina Preview

Deus Ex Machina: Between Lines

John Brent, the child survivor of a colony accident must now decide the fate of humanity; he is the UCAFs hope of salvation of the galaxy and the covenant, flood, and the greater galaxy. The choices he makes must be decided upon him and what he does. The choice is now yours, you send him to do what he must to prevent humanity's destruction, or change the fate of humanity? The Spartan is yours to decide, so make it count.

XXXXX

It is 2512 John Brent is born: his parents chose to have him augmented with early gene foundations in order for him to survive the rough life style of their colony, his neural relays will control his reactions to specific augmentations. Age 6, the colony is hit by a colonial accident caused by a faulty slip-space generator, the colony is engulfed in a micro black hole, however Brent survives.

Brent is noticed by the UCAF to having a high physical endurance and resistance to strain, the UCAF contact ONI section III and brings him in for selection of the Spartan Alpha project. 6 years pass and he had been selected as a Spartan independent class specialist involved in weapons and survival, he was given number [you decide- it is anything up to 0999], but his code name was selected as Deus Ex Machina.

His standing stats are: (This follows fallout like designs, perks are different)

Limit of each has 25

Strength: 10- damage by melee or by hand held weapons, however energy weapons will be determined by the skill of weapons in use

Perception: 15- sight, detection against hidden enemies, also accuracy

Endurance: 11- Increases Resistance to damage and environment, also increases health restraint against damage

Charisma: 9- ability to talk to personnel with skill, calms fellow team members and aids in getting support from marines

Intelligence: 12- increase the ability to hack enemy terminals and use of special weapons (this is useful for space combat as well)

Agility: 15- speed of attack, use in light weapons and ability to dodge enemy fire

Luck: 9- luck of character, used for luck of critical strikes and being able to hit targets accurately.

XXXXX

Cool Down- Useful for recharging specials and equipment use

Action Points- Determined for special equipment and gear used in the field

Carry Weight- Strength determines this and may help in adding more munitions to weapons

Critical Hits- Strikes upon enemy are greatly increased and will provide perfect aid in hitting the sweet spots of enemy armour or shields

Damage Resistance- self explanatory

Health- Why not increase your chances of survival?

Melee Damage – This should be obvious

Environmental Resistance- Natural resistance to all forms of danger

XXXXX

Date Unknown, Place Unknown

Komm, susser Tod - (Come sweet death)

He felt the water shift ever so carefully; his mind was still here or was it in his body? He could see that there was so much he had lost, there was so much left to go on for. Humanity, covenant, where does it all go, from where he looked he saw what came of it, death, destruction, is this what came with the responsibility of power? He looked from his body, it was pale, and his face cold mirthless, dead, yet alive, this was him wasn't it? Being the last person to see it all go away, to see fire burn away at his world, he saw everything decimated, but that was no one's fault.

His life had been filled with constant doctrine and decision, he followed upon each without question, or consideration, but no one stopped him. He continued on looking onwards, conflict, something he had never truly experienced, yet remained a part of his existence… was this to come now? He closed his mind from the rest of this place, waiting for them to call him back.

XXXXX

Age 12- Date 2525

John opened his eyes to the world, he had been in stasis for over a month, or so he and the others had been told, he moved from his cryo tube and was greeted by the familiar smell of disinfectant and steam from the chambers. He walked into the glaring white lights and made his way over to the other end of the bay, his over layer combat skin would protect his body from any embarrassment or natural conditions of the ship.

He noticed the other pods were opened; the others were already ahead of him, each walking through the door, he exited into the changing and then over to the main hallway, he found that the areas seemed to be as they were since they left Anomia. He headed over to the main atrium for the briefing, the others were probably waiting for him, he'd go through training soon and he would be ready by the end of the day. He was prepared to don the MKIII when it came to it.

XXXXX

(This is just a preview, I have to get a more definitive prologue for all of you, but yes, this is one of the planned ideas, now review to either support this idea or just comment.)


	3. MLP FiM: The Shadow War

MLP: The Shadow War

XXXXX

I've written up a line-up of all new projects and plans for the coming year and for those after… there will be spin offs if I can manage them and I'll see what I can do about the stories which I've [correction] screwed up.

XXXXX

Join the revolution... or end it. Rise against the powers that be... or battle alongside them. Become a shadow of the night... or a beacon of light.

Either way, you'll be thrust into a fully destructible, open world environment. Wield Equestrian weapons such as the Pinkie Pie Launcher & the Parasprite MG. Lightning Lance, Firestorm Cannon, Sugar Bombs, and the dreaded Tactical Sonic Rainnuke! Command squads or fight by yourself or with friends as you crush the enemy with superior number or skill, blitz the ground with orbital shock ponies or let loose with aerial support upon the enemy, don't let that slow you down as you call in Dash Jet bikes or ATVs to your support, and if the skies are the limit then you'll enjoy the orbital battles and operations that take place to get to ground!

Battle as a Pegasus, unicorn, or an earth pony in famous lands such as Appleloosa, Ponyville, Canterlot & Fillydelphia in a war for Equestria.

EA & Dice present: My Little Pony: The Shadow War

XXXXX

I have this idea to thank for a guy who suggested it back on youtube so I decided to try out a fanfic, so yes, chose who you'd like to be and send it back to me, I'll get back to you on each idea and give you a few details on what I thought about this plan. Also yes there will be special characters from the show involved; I won't kill any off yet…

All OC characters are to be submitted by review!

There are 2 dozen levels!

Should you choose the New Luna Republic

Chapter 1: Night Fall

Chapter 2: Operation Shadow Storm

Chapter 3: The Blitz

Chapter 4: On the rise

Chapter 5: Battle of Nu Arcadia

Chapter 6: How to fly like a brick

Chapter 7: Varying shades of grey

Chapter 8: Project Solaris

Chapter 9: Nova Flare!

Chapter 10: Equestrian Glory

Chapter 11: Corona Embers

Chapter 12: Shadows of the sun

Epilogue: Your choice

Solar Empire:

Chapter 1: Breaking Dawn

Chapter 2: Operation Sun Fury

Chapter 3: The Storm Front

Chapter 4: Ascension of Light

Chapter 5: Arcadian Honor

Chapter 6: Flying a stick

Chapter 7: Black and White, darkness and light

Chapter 8: Fate of Solaris

Chapter 9: Nova Point!

Chapter 10: Lunar Aegis

Chapter 11: Dusk till the Dawn

Chapter 12: Eclipsed

Epilogue: your choice

Extra bonus missions!

Pink Liberty!

When Pinkie Pie heard of the war, she had been left for her own machinations, she glowered over the betrayal of her friends and thus coped by making 'CUPCAKES' she had spent so much time over her gloom and doom she began to spout out her displeasure over all of Ponyville, she went as far as to doing terrible things to other ponies for the sake of entertainment and she had been wanted as a criminal ever since.

She now leads the Party Crusaders, a mercenary guild bent on wreaking havoc across all of Equestria whenever they can, but you now control where their target goes!

The Empire of the black sun, Nyx Rebellion!

The new born queen commands the armies of shadows across all of Equestria and the planet, she makes the decision to conquer and kill all those in her path, but she must make her decision upon the mane 6, the enemies of her and all those who oppose her rightful rule, command and control Lady Nyx as she reigns war across all of Equestria!

(So yeah, just send in any OCs and I'll see what I can do, all choices have to be in vote form, I'll pass that along later though, just enjoy the taste of what is to come.)

Umm also any suggestions on how you think Nyx should go about ruling or a proper background story, just file it in and I'll think about it, and also weapons and vehicles will have to be brought out steadily as well, I don't want any screw ups later on with old weapons and new ones.


	4. HaloST2009

Halo/Star Trek 2009: For the Journey

XXXXX

At the dawn of the new age, the UCAF brings forth itself from the edges of ruin, it is 2551, the final push to defeat the last remanent of the covenant in Nova Stratus, operation: Overlord is to soon come together and remove this alien menace. However before the operation begins a mysterious ship arrives from a slip-space rift…

XXXXX

(Please reference this to my profile about the UCAF…)

26 years had passed since the day that the UCAF made contact and it had been 26 years since this damned war began. Humanity had been driven through hell itself to fighting this alien threat which called itself the covenant. The UCAF or United Colonial Alliance Forces had been at the forefront of the war since it began; the UCAF had poured billions of lives into the war and had gone through every measure of defence and offence possible to fend off the covenant armadas from breaching the defences of humanity's last bastions.

The war however changed as the turn of 2551 brought with it the end of the covenant leadership, Prophet of Reverence brought the leadership to its knees with a personal agenda and pious rage by discrediting his fellow prophets of the discoveries of the forerunners. Soon war ensured within the covenant and the empire of thousands of years had shattered in a single day.

The UCAF brought their armies to bear as the fragments of the covenant scattered across all of Nova Stratus, in the coming days however the covenant loyalists and zealous separatists had yet to fully disperse and it would be a 4 year period to recovery; however in the Zeta Stager Cluster there was another event yet to occur.

XXXXX

UCAF- Redeeming Will- 2551/3/5

In the depths of space there remained a strange and yet haunting beauty of mystery that remained even when one searched the stars for decades and this was what had bought the Redeeming Will to this region of space. Amongst the blackness of space, the 2.4 Advent Class Destroyer came to a dead stop as it finally reached its destination.

From the bridge a lone figure of the captain looked out to the void, Anthony Arden had served the UCAF for 20 years of service, with 5 being inside a cryo pod and in slip space. Anthony was roughly 6ft but had hard black and grey hair, something had happened during one of his operations which had caused his hair to become grey, he in truth had yet to fully age, a special genetic therapy to rejuvenate the officer had been applied 2 times during his life time, he should have been like a 40 year old, but he looked no older than 20 aside from the hair.

Anthony had been aboard the many naval vessels over the length of the war, serving or commanding. He had been one of the brilliant and youngest minds of the UCAF, not at the age of 40 he couldn't have had this any other way, being able to explore beyond the UCAFs borders. He had come to Zeta under orders to expand or explore the south eastern regions of Nova Stratus, the furthest and darkest regions of space, it was said that either a number of black holes existed or something had done something to make this region one of the most desolate pockets of the galaxy.

But upon arrival it seemed that the stars in the region were missing, or something like the sort, it could easily have been that they'd been dead years earlier, but nothing solid had proven otherwise. But now that they had reached the near edge of Zeta, the Redeeming Will's AI, Yuna had come across something of interest.

Anthony didn't turn away as he asked.  
"Yuna what am I looking at?"

"That's the question sir and I don't know the answer, but I am picking up a large quantum shift from the 'portal'."

"Do you think that the forerunners built this on purpose? It hardly seems efficient even for them to waste a dozen stars on this." He said.

"Well we don't know much about what the forerunners were capable of or how powerful they were aside from the Inheritor." Yuna replied.

The bridge was illuminated softly by the glow of the portal outside; it seemed to have reacted as they approached it. Anthony had no regrets about taking this mission; he was just concerned about what the forerunners planned for such a creation?

The massive bluish portal rippled in geometric patterns of light as it resonated, it was nearly formless as it blended hard into the bleakness of space, but the fact remained, it was massive. The portal of slip-space energy had activated, but where ever it went, no one knew.


	5. HaloMF Request

Halo/MF: The Advent Front

XXXXX

2555 at the height of the UCAFs recovery from the war, the UCAF and the UNSC combine resources to begin external exploration of space in order to determine if there are other possible threats from external races. The UCAF launch project Marco in order to explore the location of 15,000 light years of space that surrounds the UCAF and determine possible threats and mark out new colonisation efforts, this mass exploration project was hopefully able to save the UCAF any future threats and hopefully aid in human integration back into the galaxy and remove any sense of xenophobia.

In the years following the UCAF used its massive resource deposits to construct 18 Independent Self Sustainable Contained Environmental Colonies in order to expand the human race, in each of the ISS-CECs the containment units would be, 450km long, 90 km wide and be able to hold more than 5 million colonists per each cylindrical colony. Each colony would also have a massive escort fleet of 2500 ships, and 250,000 personnel and marines to defend each colony from possible threats.

These created colonies would be sent out once they were completed at the UCAF docks in 2559. The project in its birth gained a number of interesting views and had taken criticism, the project was seen as a high risk to the people involved and with the chances of meeting hostile races it was considered foolish to send colonies out into space. However ONI had also taken concern as the colonies had many UCAF technologies and with the years of conflict with the covenant, a superior enemy could take or wipe the colony out.

Despite the sheer concerns the project was completed and the first colonies to depart the UCAF were those of, Liberty, Divinity and Semper Fi, all three were launched in 2560, all three would head out with the 15 million colonists to the edges of UCAF space and to the greater galaxy beyond.

XXXXX

This is a modification of one of my requests from someone, I'm still thinking about it…


	6. RVBME REQUEST

RVB: The Colour Effect

XXXXX

This was requested by someone and I thought it would be a good idea to play this one out a bit…

XXXXX

CH-Prototype 1: Pastel Freedom

The galaxy is big, and because it's big, people don't really care about anyone else beside themselves and well might notice you from time to time, but yeah, they're going to give about zero-fucks about who's who when things are more important at home or probably at work. What was it that I used to say…? "You don't hate anyone just cause they're red or blue, you hate them because you know them, because they're there every day and they're dicks completely and absolutely at heart and you know that."

Yeah well, here's another statement…  
"The galaxy could give less fucks about you probably because it has a small dick, or because that there's about an entire army of genocidal alien machine thingies coming over to kick everyone's asses and rip us to shits and whatnot."

And now here's what I mean…

Outpost-10-912: Overhead

Overhead was one of the decommissioned sites for a number of highly dangerous weapons and military grade technology, it was the prime testing facility for the UNSC to produce armaments and a number of high grade tech and keep trouble officers outside the hands of the UNSC and keep the idiots completely busy using crappy pieces of second hand tech that should be in someone's trash compacter not in the field.

But the Overhead facility wasn't named 'Overhead' for nothing, it was a massive floating island which was roughly 15,000ft in the air and had only so much ground to cover, mostly due to the fact that it was a mining platform which failed to produce anything good besides the view. The platform was just there to make sure that any long ranged tests would be relatively safe from heavy explosions, but not from the fact that it would absorb a lot of radiation.

And now we have the new occupants who had been here for roughly 3 weeks…

"TUCKER!" Wash yelled as combined tracer rounds from BRs chased the ex-freelancer.

The blue and yellow agent dodged incoming fire expertly, but the fact that this wasn't the reds meant that these guys were a lot tougher than the reds. In the moments of the shouting and the shooting, a cyan armoured trooper appeared scratching his head and drinking some coffee, he said to himself. "How did I end up as the new Church?"

Tucker replied over his megaphone speaker thing.  
"What is it?"

"The damn practice drones that you had ordered aren't shutting down, where's the instruction manual?" Wash yelled firing off a few rounds to keep the 'practice' drones away from butchering him.

"Have you checked the on and off switch?" Tucker asked.

"Why the fuck would practice drones have an off switch on them while they're active, who the fuck thought that was a good idea?"

"Not a clue dude, but you're on your own." Tucker said heading inside the compound to get another cup of coffee, he had it with the fact that he was testing these things every day.

The first day that he came here, Wash had to get them out of a fight with the reds, Caboose managed to shoot himself in the foot, Doc got left with them and sister came out of nowhere and began setting raves at the second last floor of the observation neutral zone of the whole station and managed to start making a killing off of the local idiots who decided to go in there, he tried to hit on her occasionally but the instinct of going in and doing it hadn't really gone well, as a matter of fact he felt more like Church than ever.

A sudden BOOOM down the level and he sighed.  
"CABOOOSE!"


End file.
